Rules
I N G E N E R A L Staff consists of Jen, Kay, Sarah, and Jordan. Staff can be reached through PM and email (x_last.resort at yahoo dot com). We are rated PG-13+ for subject matter. We are an APC site with exceptions to avoid constant log-in and log-out: : *It's a situation where the characters will be together most of the time (i.e. parent and child). *The second character is only going to be used at times (i.e. NPC situation). *Any set of your characters can be posted as in one account if they are in the same thread together. Simply be sure to make it clear who's doing what. : : O O C : • Obviously, you need to read the rules before joining. If you don't, it's going to become obvious. Other things to check out would include stickied threads in any board and announcements in case there is something banned (also mentioned in the side bar) for a time. • We aim to make LR a community, not just a place to write. Feel free to share plot ideas, ask questions, joke around, etc. Nothing is out of the question as long as it's clearly a joke and not insulting or vulgar. In essence, treat others how you would like to be treated, and you'll be fine. • Lack of activity on the board (even if you log in) for over a month may result in deletion. We will try to contact you before we do so in case you lost the link. Nevertheless, if you are suspecting a period of time in which you will be unable to post is coming up, let us know, especially if it will be over three days. • Get your character sheet up within two weeks even if you must place "WIP" (or similar) in the title. We want to know you didn't simply join and ditch. Also note that if you post an in character thread or post prior to acceptance, you will find those threads PM'd to you and deleted. Staff is on every other day, if not daily. You may PM us or say something in the c-box only if no recognition has been given within three days. • You may have as many characters as you can handle. Should you no longer want one, please close off plots with other members through either finishing the thread or discussing a way to do so and let us know before you delete the character. • Harassing your fellow members is not permitted. This means pestering for a reply to a thread despite having been told by the member that he can't post in that thread at that point in time, messaging advertisements or links to other sites without the other member having asked, trolling, or other forms of harassment are not tolerated. Once a member has given me proof that is undeniable and I've asked around a little, you will be deleted. • Signatures may not be longer than 500 pixels or taller than 260 pixels. Anymore will stretch the boards or increase the need to scroll. Signatures must also be of your character OR a quote or something of the like. Anime is not permitted. Nudity and other offensive content are absolutely prohibited from signatures. : : : P O S T I N G : • Posts should be 100 words at the very least. Try to give as much detail as you can without rambling; describe the surroundings, actions, thoughts, speech, etc. I do ask that, if someone posts a longer post, you try to meet their length at least by half. • Posts should be checked for spelling, grammar, punctuation, and capitalization. Nobody's perfect, so slip-ups are allowed, but there's a difference between that and being careless. • Posts should be written in third person. It's usually easier to read a post and get into your own character's mindset without the constant use of "I" or "you" in the narration of the post you're replying to. • The starter post of a thread should contain a date. This keeps story lines in order. There's nothing like going to reread old posts after a few months and wondering which happened first. This even makes it easier to determine what mindset your character is in in a certain thread without having to reread everything. • Power playing, controlling another person's character, and god modding, being all powerful and all knowing (even if the other character only thought something, yours knows it without a real reason), are not allowed. You may only do these things if pre-arranged with the other player; please make note of it so we know. • You may not kill another character without his RP-ers permission. There is also to be no pushing for another character to die. We've had a case in the past where someone was thinking about killing her character, another person jumped the gun and kept asking, "When's ___ going to die?" The person killed her character because she felt forced to, which just wasn't right. On the other hand, if someone disappears who is part of a major sub-plot or two for your characters, don't hesitate to ask the admins for advice. We might not say you may kill the character, but we may have ideas so that you can move on and not be stuck. • Don't take it personal if a character antagonizes yours or doesn't reciprocate a crush. It's just the other role-player attempting to keep his character in character, not him hating you. :